


Drabble: Stories About Lovers

by CaptainLordAuditor



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Exes, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLordAuditor/pseuds/CaptainLordAuditor
Summary: Katara and Zuko compare exes.





	Drabble: Stories About Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought: Zuko and Katara have a conversation about Jet without realising it. So I wrote this.  
> (Note that the fish thing is from the comics)

“Threw icicles at my head.”

“You mean-?”

“Well, technically at the fish on my head. It was still terrifying.”

“Kissed me after I said I was confused about our relationship.”

A wince. “Challenged me to a duel.”

“Oh, that’s not so bad.”

“He could’ve done it some time other than in the middle of my shift at Uncle’s.”

“ _ In  _ the teashop?”

“Yeah. Walked in, pulled out his swords, said ‘I’m tired of waiting’, and made me fight him right there.”

“Tried to flood a village.”

“An entire village?”

“Sokka managed to get everyone out, though.”

A pause. “Alright, you win.”


End file.
